


Something Just Like this

by SilenceIsNotGolden



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Kirigiri, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Childhood Friends, Detectives, F/M, Naegiri Week 2018, Nosy Neighbors, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceIsNotGolden/pseuds/SilenceIsNotGolden
Summary: Glancing up, Kyoko heard a tap on her window, akin to the sound of a pebble hitting her second-floor window. It was her neighbor. Naegi Makoto. He was a boy who lived a few houses down the road. A boy who often visited her, always equipped with his happy go lucky smile. He was what she would call an optimist and it was refreshing, to say the least. What did he want this time?





	Something Just Like this

**Author's Note:**

> I had forgotten Naegiri week was a few weeks ago so I'm late to the party.
> 
> The theme is Fluffy. It's going to start as baby Kyoko and Makoto (well, they're 10). I wanted to come up with a different scenario for them and I thought what would happen if they knew each other since they were little. It's been done before but it's my take on it.

A young girl sluggishly turned the musty pages of her text. Boredom started to sink in and all she wanted was something more stimulating for her active 10-year-old mind. The floorboards outside her room creaked and in reflex, she turned as if caught with her hands down a cookie jar. If her grandfather caught her slacking off, he will most likely chew her ears off for at least an hour if she was fortunate enough. Kirigiri Fuhito, her grandfather, took his work as a Detective seriously and although he was often strict with her, he only did so to pass the torch down in order to continue the Kirigiri legacy. She respected that but its paramountcy didn’t remove the dullness contained in these lecture books.

“Grandfather, I am almost…”

A wet snout first peeked through the slit of the door followed by the head of a hazel Akita. It was only grandfather’s loyal partner, Lobos. The canine was the closest thing her grandfather called a partner since the old man didn’t readily share his trust out to humans. She once heard people calling him a hermit when in reality; her grandfather was simply a cautious man.

Lobos sniffed the air and focused on his Master’s young charge.

“I am fine, Lobos. I am still finishing up here.” An attentive growl was her response and then shortly after, he departed, probably downstairs for a quick snack.

She sighed and flipped another page. Just ten more and-

Glancing up, she heard a tap on her window, akin to the sound of a pebble hitting her second-floor window.

“Kiri-san!!” The familiar voice of her neighbor reached her ears. Another pebble was thrown, resulting in her sliding the window up.

“What is it, boy?” She asked in a rather curt manner. His face scrunched up in a helpless pout in being called a boy. They were the same age.

“I’m sorry to bother you but do you think you can help me with something?” To her chagrin, curiosity prevailed and she allowed him a moment of her time. She could use a small break. No harm in that.

Piercing lilac eyes connected with his brilliant emerald ones.

Naegi Makoto. He was the boy who lived a few houses down the road, who eagerly continued in cajoling her to “play” with him as if she had time for that. A boy who often visited her, always equipped with his happy go lucky smile. He was what she would call an optimist and it was refreshing, to say the least. Then again, her only company was a four-legged creature and an aloof old man so she supposed anybody else would be a welcoming sight.

“I am listening, Naegi-kun, but be swift about it.”

His enthusiasm oozed out of him. “Okay! So my sister lost her friend and I know you’re good at solving things because you’re a Kirigiri detective. I remember you found my dad’s toolbox and I couldn’t believe that he would even put it in the garage freezer and-“ He went on and on about the incredulity of that day and another moment where she aided him in some menial tasks of looking for his mother’s dry cleaning. “Mom really thought she lost it but you found that-“ Raising her hand, she insisted that he step out of his tangent but then he asked what a tangent was causing her to rephrase her sentence.

“What, Kiri-san? What are you talki-“

“Continue on with your problem, Naegi-kun.” Her patience wasn’t so easily broached considering her Grandfather taught her discipline but he kept careening towards one tangent after another and it was beginning to grate her shot nerves.

“Right, anyways, my sister! She lost her friend and he’s been gone for a while. I was wondering if I could borrow your time again. I can pay you in cookies. Like last time!”

Did he think she was easily bribed? A blank expression was stationed on her face as she leaned against the window sill. “I need details, Naegi-kun. Do you have a picture or their known last location?”

Makoto adjusted the sling on his bag while he rummaged inside it. “Here! He’s fluffy, small and cute!” A picture of what appeared to be a disfigured circle with two lumps on the top was drawn on the paper. A small misshapen oblong was attached to another circle, forming the presumed rear end of the strange thing. Odd drawings aside, Kyoko hazard a guess that this fluffy friend was an animal. “I know it’s not the greatest of drawings…”

“That’s an understatement. Is it a...cat?” She hesitated during the last part when his expression turned sour.

“No, it’s a rabbit.”

“Oh, obviously.” The trainee sleuth crossed her arms and made her exasperation known through a sigh. “Forgive my faux pas.”

“Your foe what?”

“Pay it no mind.” Her way of talking was odd sometimes. She would utter these big words that he hardly understood and he would brainlessly gape at her as if she grew a second head. Where did she learn all these words from anyways?

“Stay there, boy.” Shutting her window effortlessly, she tiptoed stealthily as she headed downstairs. Approaching the living room, she rocked her head to and fro, scanning the area for any signs of the old man. Once again, Lobos gave out a low whine, alerting her of his presence. He ambled towards and rubbed his snout on her leg. “Where is Grandfather?” The Akita gave out a short bark as his response. He turned his head towards an antiqued mahogany table. Resting on the surface was a note from her guardian.

_ “Out. Went to the store. -F”  _ The note was succinct and straight to the point. Perhaps it would be better if she announced that she was stepping out too, just in case her grandfather came home early.

She wrote on the same paper something similar.  _ “Out on a case. -K.”  _ Technically, it was a case. It wasn’t a homicide but a missing person’s case...somewhat.

“Kiri-san? Are you there?” She could hear his excitement growing. Popping on her shoes, she opened the door. Lobos noiselessly sat by the door and tilted his head. “Kiri-san!” He glanced over her shoulder and his eyes latched onto Lobos like a child in a toy store. “Oh, hey puppy!”

“Lobos is hardly a pup.”

“He’s so cute! Can I pet him?” Kyoko furrowed her brow. She never playfully petted her grandparent’s four-legged companion before. He wasn’t a pet in this household.

“I suppose. Lobos.” Upon being called, Lobos sniffed at the young boy’s extended hand and blinked when he sensed no malicious intent.

Makoto scratched the obedient canine’s ear and a pleased whine was elicited from the animal as a result. “Naegi-kun, do we not have other matters to attend to?”

Her neighbor jumped up and nodded his head vigorously. Right, he wasn’t here to play with the dog. “Oh, right! Let’s go then.” Locking the door behind her, she left Lobos in charge of the house. He’ll manage for a few hours.

Makoto led the way, with her following closely behind. He talked about his day and the comic books his friends lend to him. He described his summer break so far. It was full of playing around in the park and spending time with his family. A juxtapose to her summer.  “Me and Dad are building a treehouse. We’re almost done. You should visit me up there!” She noted the elation in tone, his eyes sparkling in glee and she couldn’t help but be affected by his sunny mood. Her face was as passive as ever but a smile was threatening to break free from its reigns. It was always like this with him.

“Kiri-san, what’s wrong.”

She could already picture the disappointment that will ensue if she ordered him to be silent. “Nothing. You prattle on a great deal.”

“Prattle? What’s that mean?” Kyoko stopped and spun to face him.

“We have arrived at your residence.” Spinning around, he marked the black gate to his house and blinked.

“Wow, we’re already here?” He was slow on the uptake. “Aww, I wanted to prattle more.” He uttered the word Kyoko used for him. He figured it meant he talked a lot.

“I would rather you not.” Jolly snickering penetrated her eardrums.

Once they entered the Naegi property, she was immediately transported to a world contrastive to her own. It was bright, homey. Kyoko eyed various woodworking tools near the lone tree at their front yard. The mess was mostly the result of the wooden structure at the top of the tree. The tree house Naegi was spouting about earlier. A faint waft of something sweet permeated in the air and she was suddenly drawn to it. The concept of a home was clear to her It was a roof over one’s head, a shield from the elements, nothing more. But with this family, it was lively and warm. Doubt became that unwanted friend that she constantly swatted away and at times, she wondered if this was what a home was supposed to look like.

“Mom!” He chucked off his shoes as soon they stepped inside his house.

Kyoko scanned the interior, noting the pictures on the walls, tables, practically every corner of the house was filled with memories. There were no such objects in her home. No other faces she could look at. Before she could inspect any further, her arm was being tugged. “C’mon, Kiri-san!” Naegi took her hands and guided her to the dining area, where a woman was kneeling down to comforting a little girl with soothing rubs on the back.

“Makoto, where did you go?” Naegi-kun’s mother stood up and patted her son on the head. Her green eyes were like her son’s. Kind. Gentle. “You don’t run out like that without telling me.”

“But I told you I was gonna get Kiri-san!” His mother switched her attention to Kyoko. The little was always so adorable, with her piggy-tailed braided hair and charming dress. At least her grandfather has style in how he dressed up his granddaughter. After all, she thought that the old man was too hard on the girl. She should go out and play more with kids her age.

“Hi, dear. It’s good to see you again.” She received a pat on the head too.

“Hello, ma’am.”

“How are you and grandfather doing, Kiri-san?”

“Fine, ma’am.” The woman chuckled at Kyoko’s rigid formality. Her son’s friend’s shoulders were so taut, she was afraid the girl would snap like a twig at any moment.

“You can call me Rita, dear.”

“Yes, ma’am.” If only she could get her children to behave this politely like Kyoko.

Makoto turned his focus on the little girl who has been crying since this morning. “Komaru! I brought Kiri-san. She’s gonna find Bunbun-chan! She’s super smart.” Amidst the snivels and pained whimpering, Komaru managed a short nod but a second later, her wailing intensified again. “C’mon, Komaru. Sto-stop crying. Kiri-san is here...” His younger sister’s distress was starting to affect him as he felt hot tears brimming in his eyes.

“Oh, don’t you start crying too, Makoto. Not in front of your Kiri-san.” Whisking the crestfallen teardrops from her son’s face, she pinched his cheeks and she earned a cute giggle out of it from her boy. Kyoko watched the display of affection his mother showed her son and frowned.

She envisioned that her own mother was like Rita. The young girl bit her inner cheek. Every time she would focus on her mother’s face, it would blur. She couldn’t even recall her face. “Tch…” She wanted to rid of such foolish thoughts. “What is the last known location of the victim?” The Naegis stared at the lilac-haired girl. Straight-laced and to the point, Kyoko stood motionlessly, a bit uncomfortable by his mother’s knowing gaze.

“Oh dear. I’m sorry, Kiri-san. Komaru, why don’t you let her know where you last saw Bunbun-chan.” Rita massaged small circle on her youngest’s back but the girl wouldn’t comply. She was inconsolable. “Okay. Makoto, show Kiri-san around for now. I’ll try to console your sister the best I can.”

Makoto blinked and then stared at Kyoko. His smile exploded on his face at the mere mention of giving her a tour. Seizing her hand, he brought Kyoko upstairs first. Her eyes narrowed as she surveyed their entwined hands, relishing the strange sensation it evoked. “Tch…” It was only this boy who constantly held her like this. This boy didn’t know the meaning of personal space. No matter how many times she would send him away, he never backed down, insisting that they were “friends” but they weren’t. They couldn’t be friends. Grandfather had ingrained in her that attachment will only bring a detective’s downfall. However, she felt lighter around him and it was…a nice change of pace.

“This way, Kiri-san.” Reality snapped Kyoko from her musings and she quickly retracted from his grip. “What’s wrong?”

“Your palms are clammy.”

Makoto’s exterior flushed a deep cherry red. “Sorry! It’s kinda hot.”

“Where is your sister’s room?” She urged him not to lose track of their current objective. He could be absent-minded at times.

“Oh, right! Here.” To be honest, he was about to bring her to his room to show her the first edition comic book that his dad brought home yesterday. It was really cool. It had space aliens and-

“Naegi-kun.”

“Yeah?”

“You may present your comics to me later. We have a case to solve.” Was he thinking out loud? He must have.

“I knew your intentions. You are not hard to decipher.”

“I just think you can read minds. Like Professor Xavier.” She ignored him. Casting a blank eye over her right, she opened a door decorated with rabbit stickers and various of other animals she will not touch upon.

“Professor Xavier is from X-men. I’ll let you borrow it, Kiri-san.” Makoto chattered away even she was no longer responding to or attending to him anymore. Kyoko examined the scene. Brandishing out her small notepad, she jotted down her initial observations. Smudged patches of dirty footprints were sprinkled on a pink rug near his sister’s bedside. These footprints were small and matched a typical rabbit’s paws. The odor of earth and grass lingered in the air. Komaru must play outside often. “Backyard?”

“Yeah! Mom takes cares of her flowers.” She did notice various gardening tools and seed bags strewn about his house.

“Show me.”

Makoto leads her to the kitchen, where the rich, delicious flavors from the silver pot wafted throughout the house. His mother and sister were here as well. They were making food. Well, more like Komaru tightly hugged their mother’s leg while rubbing her wet face on the woman’s long skirt. “Find anything, dear?”

Without as so much as a peep, Kyoko advanced first, unlocking the glass door from the kitchen and stepped outside. “Uh, I think she got something, Mom. I’m not sure.”

“Okay, Makoto. Let Mom know what you find.”

“Kay!” Makoto trailed behind the sleuth. He saw her by the edge of the tall wooden fence that protected the small perimeter of their backyard. She was kneeling down, inspecting an anomaly around the bed of flowers his mother was tending to. “What’s up, Kiri-san?”

Taking one of the small shovels propped up in the dirt, Kyoko pushed the dirt around and discovered a small hole that was recently dug up. The opening was wide enough for a rabbit to exit from. “This is an egress. Your rabbit must’ve excavated it. Wherever it may be, it is beyond this fence.”

Makoto gulped. That direction led towards the forest nearby. Mom said never to wander there because it wasn’t safe. “Hmm, well shall we?”

“What, Kiri-san?”

“Your pet is still missing and I will not leave this case unsolved.” Makoto watched as she heads off, leaving him behind.

“Kiri-san! Wait!”

Rita sees the young detective casually walked with purpose across the living room and out of the main entrance. Her son wasn’t too far behind. “Mom, I gotta go with her!”

“Go where? Makoto?” Only the door slamming shut was her answer. What were those two up?

...

Circling around the fence’s outer perimeter, Kyoko warily trudged closer to the surrounding dense thickets skirting around the mouth of the forest. She identified the hole she spotted moments earlier and spied faded paw prints of a puny animal. It must have trekked further in. Enormous trees towered above her and all of the sudden, she was frightfully attentive to every noise of her immediate environment. The crunch of twigs against pawed feet, eerily chirpings of unseen creatures sequestered in the darkness, the rustling of dead leaves dancing with the oddly biting gale, these daunting cadences of the unknown spiked her breathing and sent her senses in overdrive. Fear gripped her limbs, gluing her to ground below. No, this was a good test. Fear was an emotion she welcomed. It reminded her that she was alive and discourages passiveness.

Anxious lavender beads focused at the measly barricade the town must have erected to quell the dismay the neighborhood might have had about the close proximity of the woodlands. For an added effect, a crooked “keep out” sign stood nearby. It was a paltry attempt as the curiosity of the human race was relentless.

“What’s this?” A small breakage on the chain link fence was evident. The size was adequate for someone her size to enter.

“Kiri-san! Wait for me!” Makoto slowed to a jog upon approach. If he was perfectly honest, he never ventured towards the back of his house. Mom said there were scary monsters in the forest, but that could also mean Bunbun-chan could be hurt. They had to save him! “You walk too fast!” She uttered nothing back as she poked her slim body through the gap. “I’m coming with you!” He struggled slightly, the rusted metal of the fence snagged a few of his chestnut locks but Kyoko helped him out. Instinctively, he inched near her during their expedition, almost hugging her arm out of dread that something will jump at them at any second to eat them. And yet, she kept her composure, not a leak of emotion seeped out of her perfect mask. His concerned whimpers was a sufficient motivator to keep herself alert and at the ready.

“Aren’t you scared, Kiri-san?”

“Of course.”

He stared at her placid exterior in disbelief. “You are?”

“I am scared Naegi-kun. I simply do not broadcast it freely like you.” She swerved her head to the right when a distant “yip” echoed throughout the muted air of the woods. It was the only sound of life. Losing track of the prints was an expected result and if they were to search with just the two of them, it would take days. She would need to adjust her strategy accordingly.

Makoto blinked furiously. “But why do you need to hide them?”

“Why? Because doing so will protect me so I advise you to do the same.” She ceased in her tracks and waited for a familiar “yip” to chime in again. She reviewed the dirt and detected fresh tracks towards the north direction. The “yip” sounded off once. It was closer. He opened his mouth, most likely to inquire for a follow-up to what she had said but she placed her pointer finger on her lips, indicating for him to do the same. “Naegi-kun, stay here.”

“What?“ His grasp on her tightened, screaming at her not to leave him.

“Wait here for 2 minutes.” Blood lingered in the wind. The scent was a familiar friend. Animals were wary of humans. At least they won’t badger Naegi unless provoked.

“2 minutes? Okay. Come right back.”

Her steps quickened as she navigated through the dense shrubbery and lifeless color of naked trees. The yipping was just beyond here. Behind a hidden clearing was a fox. Two miniature younglings were by its hind legs, most likely its children. Thick reddish liquid dripped down the mother’s throat. Kyoko sucked her teeth when she realized what they were snacking on. A fluffy white coat was now stained with crimson sleekness, its insides slowly gutted for fuel to a couple of pups that were famished. It could have been any other wild hare but a pink collar was strapped around its neck.

“Kiri-san!” Makoto was at an earshot. Her limbs propelled forward and swiftly met him before he became a spectator to the cruel circle of life.

He bumped against her. She warned him to stay but he was hearing some strange noises and it got the better of him. “It is fine. We are leaving.”

“But! We haven’t found Bunbun-chan.”

“I know but we do not want to idle any longer than necessary. We do not want to stay here when the sun retreats for the day. Your pet will be…” She wanted to disclose the truth about his fluffy friend but then a part of her disliked the idea. The truth should never be concealed even for the sake of one’s feelings so why did she hesitate? Flashes of his forlorn teary self engulfed her mind’s eye. Grandfather would berate her if he discovered such ideations. “He will be...fine. It is an animal. Most likely, if it recognizes danger, it will hide in the trees. Its survival instincts will kick in.”

“Yeah, I guess so but he can’t stay here forever.”

“He won’t. We will tell your parents and they will handle it.” She lied through her teeth, knowing full well it brought him comfort.

“Yeah, you’re right! Mom and Dad will help us. We haven’t given up yet!” She saw his hope shining endlessly in his jade irises. They were perhaps why she couldn’t relay the bitter truth to him. The pair carefully slogged through the matted grounds and safely exited the wooded area.

“Makoto!” His mother called out. Rita ran over when she saw her dirt covered son and his rather stoic friend push through the barricade. They were wandering in the forest? “Tell me you two didn’t go in.”

“Bunbun-chan is still in there!” He flinched at the disapproving glare his mother threw at him. Mom never got this upset with him before.

“It was my idea, Rita-san.” Rita’s jaw slackened at the softness of the girl’s words.

She gently wiped her boy’s face with a thumb and then patted Kyoko on the head. “Let’s get you two cleaned up.” Once they were indoors, Makoto’s mother suggested that they wash their hands. “I made food for us.” Rita noticed the girl’s subtle side-looks towards her direction several times as if hinting she had something to confess.  She pointed at a tray. “Makoto, please bring that tray to your sister. She’s asleep in her room.”

“Okay, Mom! Don’t leave yet, Kiri-san!” He added because she was the type to storm off without telling him. Amused, his mother warned him to slow down before he tripped over his own foot.

“I’m assuming you won’t be eating with us, Kyoko dear.”

“No, ma’am.” Rita brought out a plastic container and packed food enough for Kyoko and her grandfather. It was a sweet sentiment one that even Fuhito accepted without complaints since the woman’s cooking was that of the Gods.

“Kyoko.”

“Yes, ma’am?”

“You can speak now. Makoto won’t hear you.” Without mincing any words, Kyoko explained what she witnessed in the forest. A loud sigh was Rita’s initial response. How terrible. She’ll inform her husband about that hole in their backyard. As for their fluffy friend’s fate… “I’m assuming my son doesn’t know.”

“No.”

“You are very kind, my dear. I’m sorry you had to see that though.” She knelt down so she was at eye-level with her son’s favorite neighbor.

“I am not kind. I lied. I lied to my friend.” Kyoko couldn’t meet the woman’s eyes as it was alike as his.

“Sometimes we must make difficult decisions in order to protect the people we care about. Remember that, okay?”

Protect? She was protecting him?  “Naegi-kun would cry if he saw that. I have seen death before. It does not bother me.” Kyoko rationalized.

“Oh sweet girl.” There was a crestfallen smile draped across the older woman’s lips. Kyoko was not accustomed to the emotion the woman was expressing. Was it pity? No, she had seen pity before. What was it, then? She had exhibited it around her children before. Not knowing gnawed at her.

“What are you-” Kyoko was interrupted by her friend’s voice.

“Mom! Komaru is still sleeping.” Makoto yelled while running downstairs. Kiri-san was still here! “Kiri-san! Do you want to play for a little bit?”

“No, I must return home. Another time.”

He pouted. “Awww…”

Rita ruffled her child’s fluffy head of hair and tapped his back. “Be a gentleman and walk your Kiri-san home.”

“Okay…” Disappointment marred his face. His mother handed him the packed food to carry.

The trip back to the Kirigiri residence was almost quiet as it didn’t take long for Makoto to find a topic to discuss. She wordlessly nodded and hummed in affirmation when she agreed.

“I really hope we find Bunbun-chan soon. You gotta pet him. He’s really fluffy.” They arrived at her house. The lights were still on and that meant the old man was home.

“I will take your word for it.”

He giggled. “Thanks for today, Kiri-san! We’re gonna find him!” Determination and hope burned brightly in him.

“I’m sorry, Naegi-kun.”

Puzzled emerald beads bore into hers. “Sorry? For what?”

She bit her tongue. “Sorry I could not pet your fluffy friend.”

“Don’t worry. He’ll come home!”

“I...right. Good night, Naegi-kun.” Makoto waved goodbye but she was already gone. Why did she seem sad?

…

The next day rolled in and before Grandfather’s morning lecture started, she thought of an excuse to head out the house and bring back the Tupperware to its owner. Granted, she had an inkling the old man merely allowed it in hopes of procuring more of the beef stew from last night. It was an upgrade from what he usually prepared. She rang the doorbell and Rita answered the door promptly. Her smile grew upon seeing the young detective. “Good morning, Kiri-san. What brings you here? “Kyoko handed the clear container to Makoto’s mother.

“Did you and your grandfather like the stew I made. There are still leftovers you could take home.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Considering the woman’s offer, she would be remiss if she declined. “If you do not mind. Grandfather enjoyed it.” Her cool response elicited a light chuckle from Rita.

Makoto darted for the door. The sound of Kyoko’s voice alerted him to her presence. “Kiri-san! Are you here to play?”

“No.” She received another long “awww” from him.

“But, look. Bunbun-chan is home. You were right. I told Dad he might be hiding in the trees and that’s where he found him.” He locked his fingers in hers and pulled her in the living room. “You gotta pet him!” She anticipated this as one of the end results. His parents must have bought another rabbit to soothe their children’s worry about their four-legged pet.

“Fine. Just stop hold-” He brought him to their quaint living room and his sister was laying, belly down, on the couch with “Bunbun-chan.”

“Hi, Kiri-san! Nii-san said you helped find Bunbun-chan. Thank you!” His younger sister lifted the rabbit for Kyoko to pet.

“I did not- you are welcome.”

“Nii-san said you want to pet him, right? He’s fluffy, see?” The Naegi siblings eagerly gawked at Kyoko.

“Yes, I see.” She stroked the animal’s white fur, her bare hands melted into its silky, fluffy coat. “Yes, it is fluffy.” One day, he will uncover the truth but for now, she’ll bury it in this new fluffy friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally name stories after songs but I just happen to be listening to Something Just Like This by Coldplay & The Chainsmokers while writing it. I ended up liking it as the title. XD So, let me know what you think of the story. I've never done prompts like this before so I'm just having fun with it.


End file.
